Never Let Me Go
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: What if Caroline was more in love with Klaus than she let on? What happens when he's dead for good? This is a really depressing fic, so if you don't feel like crying, don't read. MAJOR KLAROLINE SADNESS!


**Hello, TVD Fandom! This is my FIRST Vampire Diaries fic so… Please be, at least, a little kind. Constructive Criticism is welcome! Just don't be TOO mean. I recently fell in love with Klaroline! They are too damn cute! But I am EXTREMELY pissed off that they desiccated him! What the hell? Did you see the look in his eyes! It made me tear up… Poor Klaus… And then Caroline goes and throws that party? I'm becoming a bit confused… lol Well, enjoy this fic! This doesn't come from, before, or after any episodes. It was just inspired by _Before Sunset_. Enjoy!**

**Spoiler Section: How about that season finale! So much info in one episode! I'm so happy that Damon is being nice. I love Damon! Lol And I do love Klaus but I also love his face and his accent and it kind of sucks that he's in Tyler… Stupid Alaric. Oh! And Damon was all upset when Alaric died! AWW Damon! Haha oh and OMA Elena! She's a vamp now! AHHHHHHHHH! Well, if she feeds, that is. But that was such a cool cliffhanger! Lol If you just read all that and didn't watch the episode, don't get mad it me. I warned you. It says spoiler section! Lol So….. not my fault!**

**TVD Quote of the Day:**

**Bonnie (About Elena): _"It was her call."_**

**Damon: _"Know what else was her call? Every bad thing ever."_**

**Song: Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine (I don't own the song or TVD and its characters! I wish I did… lol)**

* * *

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

She screamed. Louder than she ever had before. She begged and she pleaded for them to let her go but they just wouldn't loosen their grip. Caroline was in love with Klaus. She didn't want to admit it but everyone still saw. Even though, because of Caroline, he was starting to change, they still saw him as a threat. And that's part of why they're doing this. For her own good. At least, that's what they believed. But they didn't even see it. How much he cared for her. The amount he would go through to keep her safe. That's why she screamed.

_And the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

"What's going on? Damon, what're you doing?" Caroline questioned when she walked into the Mikealson's living room and Klaus, forced on his knees on the polished, wood floor.

"What should have been going on a long time ago, Caroline." Elena answered. "He's messed with too many of our minds, including yours, and it's time to put an end to it all." Caroline's eyes widened when she realized what was happening. But it was too late. Elena and Stefan had already grabbed hold of her tightly as Damon proceeded dragging the tip of the last White Oak stake across Klaus' cheek.

"Klaus!" screamed Caroline while Damon practically tortured the Original Hybrid. "Please, let me go!" she begged.

"Sorry, Caroline, but we don't have a choice." Elena explained unconvincingly.

"You always have a choice." Caroline stated, eyes brimming with tears.

"Caroline," said a voice. She turned her head to the Original on the floor, tears finally escaping down her face. "You know me. I'll be fine." They stared at each other for precious moments that seemed to fly off in a flash.

"Yeah, no you won't," Damon said confidently. He brought the snow-white stake down and plunged it into his still-beating heart.

"No!" She screamed. Klaus continued to stare wearily at Caroline as his veins began to freeze up and his began to turn dark. She sobbed as the connection between them was severed as his shut for a final time.

_And it's over, and I'm going under_

_But I'm not giving up, I'm just giving in_

She finally broke from their grasp and ran to the man that had saved her life more than once. His face was vacant. It showed no pain. And his eyes? They were no longer visible. She knew she would never see them again. And that tore her apart inside. They were going to do so much, travel the world. They were going to do it together. They would see it all. _Genuine Beauty_, he'd called it. She could still imagine his voice saying it to her. More tears poured out of her eyes as she realized that he was her other half. She couldn't become a shell of half of what would've been. She just couldn't. She lunged for the stake but didn't grab hold in time. Elena reached it first.

"I won't let you, Caroline. I won't let you die for _Klaus_." She spat out his name as if it were a piece of dirt in her mouth. Caroline stood, a murderous glare present on her face, and shoved Elena backwards as hard as she could, causing her to slam into the wall.

"What the hell, Caroline?" accused Damon as he helped Elena up.

"You didn't know him. None of you did." With that last comment, she fled.

_I'm sleeping underneath,_

_So cold and so sweet_

Huddled in her bed, Caroline continuously stared at the one connection she had left to Nik. She held it like, if she made one wrong move, it would shatter. She wanted it to be the last object she held, the last drawing she saw, and the last memory that she cherished. It was a breath of fresh air in a world that no longer held her life. She wanted to remember the version of herself that she felt was truly beautiful. She held precious breaths. She knew that. There was no reason for her to stay. Her friends had betrayed her and made her watch the one she loves's death. Alaric killed her mother. (Let's assume that happened.) There's no longer a reason tying her to this earth. Someone once told her that to die was to move on, to leave. But she didn't see it like that right now. She knew, somehow, that she was about to go home. Home to Nik. Home to her perfect world. Home… away from hell.

_And it's breaking over me,_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

Caroline woke gasping for air. She saw the sky. The clouds floated as the breeze pushed them forward. The sun shined bright from its place in the heavens, causing her to lift a hand over her eyes. That's when she saw it. Or more like she didn't see it. Her ring. It was gone. She sat up quickly from the grass she was laying in, fear of the torturous pain she had felt when her father had locked her in the Salvatore Dungeon. But it didn't come. The burning sensation never came. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. But she still didn't get it. She wasn't wearing her ring. So, why wasn't she burning? And where the hell was she, anyway? Not that she was complaining or anything. It was truly beautiful. For miles, all you could see was the apple-green grass and the clear blue sky. About a few yards from her was a large tree with low, wide branches. It wasn't until she looked closer that she noticed a figure standing underneath the still leaves. She moved closer, step by step, towards what looked like a man. As she became closer, she began to gain more and more hope. Her smile grew wider as she realized who she was walking towards and she began to run faster. When she reached him, she fell into his arms and held on for dear life, fearing he may disappear again.

"Hello, Love," said Klaus, holding her with equal strength as she was him. Tears of joy escaped her eyes as she silently thanked god that she was able to see him again.

"I'm so sorry." She confessed. He chuckled.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For what they did to you." She said, looking up at him.

"You don't need to apologize for them, Sweetheart," he explained. "You had nothing to do with it." She smiled and looked around them.

"Where are we?" she wondered. He smiled.

"Not sure. I mean, I know it's not the whole world or anything. But I did promise you genuine beauty. And I don't break my promises."

"Thank you." He looked at her, pureness in his eyes, and brushed a lock of her bright, blonde hair behind her ear.

"I love you," he suddenly said. Her eyes blinked a few times in surprise but then her smile grew even wider.

"I love you, too." And she meant it. She truly meant it. They stared at each other until he dropped his head and gently placed his lips upon hers. It showed a different side to Niklaus Mikealson. Rather than the murderous, hybrid-obsessed Original that everyone else saw, he showed the kind side to him. The one that fed her his blood after Tyler bit her. The one that got her out of the school after Alaric tortured her. The one he only let _her _see. As they continued to further their passions, Caroline knew one thing for certain: She was never going to let him go again.

_Looking up from underneath,_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea,_

_Reflections still look the same to me,_

_As before I went under_

Elena sat at her kitchen counter, drying her eyes. They had just found Caroline, dead on her bed with a stake in her chest. "Why?" she asked herself.

"Why what?" Damon asked, entering through the front door and placing a comforting arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. (A/N: Yes, in this, they're dating… Team Delena!)

"Why would she die for him? He played with her mind, turned her into his own little game." She explained.

"Actually, I don't think that's the case anymore." Said Stefan after entering the room. He held up a piece of rolled parchment. "I found this in her hand." He opened it. "It's a drawing of Caroline and a horse. There's writing on the back, like a letter." He cleared his throat and began to read aloud:

_My Dearest Caroline,_

_ I've decided not to open with a cheesy line this time. Strange, right? Very unlike me. Anyway, Love, listen. I know that my love may be unrequited. That doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you. Your beauty is unyielding and your smile shines bright rays of light for miles. I would've told you this in person but, knowing you, you would've probably slapped me across the face and stormed in the opposite direction. You're cute when you're angry. Even when I'm the target. I just wanted you to know that, even though I may seem evil (and I've realized now that I really am.), you make me better. You're a fresh drink of water on a hot day. I love you no matter what. Don't forget that._

_ Love,_

_ Niklaus_

"I don't think you can fake something like that." Said Damon. Elena took deep breaths. This was all her fault. She closed her eyes hoping that, wherever they were, Klaus and Caroline were happy. And, forevermore, they were.

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

* * *

**TADA! My first TVD fic! I hope you liked it and, if you didn't, well that's okay. It's your opinion. In MY opinion, this is the most depressing fic I've ever written. The only one that comes close to being as depressing is _You Found Me_. So, yeah, pretty depressing… Well, bye! Off to French Class! Lol Thanks for reading and please review! ~E**


End file.
